Tormenta contigo
by veroboned
Summary: Serie de drabbles, diferentes momentos de la pareja Remus x Sirius
1. Cuando éramos felices

Bueno no espereis demasiado de este, es un poco triste pero son las cuatro de la mañana y estaba leyendo el último libro de HP... ( te odio JK eres mala mala mala... )

* * *

**CUANDO ÉRAMOS FELICES**

No había querido subir al ático.

Remus estaba apoyado en la pared entre cajas polvorientas y cachivaches antiguos, un desvencijado baúl, una silla con tres patas, la antigua cómoda de su madre, un paraguas al que le faltaban varias varillas. Trastos olvidados tan viejos como se sentía él.

No había querido subir pero cada mes antes de la luna llena terminaba haciéndolo.

Junto a él una oxidada caja de galletas con fotos de tiempos mejores.

James persiguiendo a Peter en la playa, Lily junto a él sentados a la sombra de su árbol favorito de Hogwarts, James abrazando a Lily en esa misma casa hace tantos años que parecían siglos. Todos juntos en el jardín de los Potter "Los merodeadores y la pelirroja" había escrito Sirius por detrás con esa letra indomable que tenía.

Sirius. Esas fotos las dejaba para el final, hasta que su alma gritaba dolorida por verle. La foto la hizo James una tarde del séptimo curso, estaban en la habitación y Sirius se empeñó en que quería una de los dos juntos.

Allí estaba, sonriente, exultante con el pelo ligeramente revuelto y los ojos brillantes, con el brazo por encima de sus hombros y susurrándole al oído.

"Sonríe Lunático… que se note que somos jóvenes y felices"

Aún podía sentir su aliento y su voz rasposa y sugerente.

Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sin control.

- Ah – suspiró – cuando éramos felices….


	2. Convenciéndote

La verdad, no pensaba tener otro tan pronto pero estaba en el trabajo y vino la inspiración y ¿quién soy yo para decirle que se marche que ahora me viene mal??? El dia que me pille mi jefa a ver como lo explico...

Esta dedicada a **n-darcy**. Me alegra que te guste wapa.

* * *

**Convenciéndote**

- ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad absurda de tiempo que es Lunático?

- Solo son ocho días Canuto.

- Claro, "solo" 192 horas, 11.520 minutos, 691.200 segundos. Te lo estoy diciendo, demasiado tiempo.

Remus levantó la mirada de su libro y sonrió. Estaban en la sala común, Sirius se balanceaba sobre dos patas de la silla haciendo equilibrios con los pies apoyados en el baúl, asfixiando toda la estancia con su presencia, era como esos cuadros en los que sin pretenderlo se te van los ojos siempre hacia el mismo punto.

Tenía un gesto serio pero sus ojos relucían como si el silencio de Remus fuese una victoria.

El resto de alumnos de Gryffindor correteaban entre las habitaciones exultantes por la semana de vacaciones que tenían por delante. Podía oir a James despedirse a gritos de Lily y creía que si se lo proponía podía oir los pensamientos de Sirius mientras se dejaba absorber por sus ojos.

- Ya te lo he dicho – murmuró muy bajito – me encantaría, pero no puedo…

- ¡Joder Lupin! que fijación tienes con quedarte, con la de cosas que podríamos hacer juntos…

Notaba como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el calor de la estrella, el calor de sus palabras, esas palabras con las que él tan bien se llevaba y que en boca de Sirius eran una insinuación, una invitación constante al desastre.

- No creo que a James ni a sus padres les gustara lo que tienes en mente… No es tanto tiempo, cuando quieras darte cuenta estaréis aquí de nuevo.

Sirius sabía que era una batalla perdida pero no podía dejar de insistir, era tan poco usual que no pudiera salirse con la suya que no sabía como parar. Miraba hacia el cuadro pensando en su siguiente ataque cuando la dulce voz de Remus le sorprendió.

- ¿Y Peter?

Sirius le miró extrañado ¿a qué venía esa pregunta ahora? pero Remus parecía concentrado en su libro como si la discusión hubiese acabado.

- Abajo, ya conoces lo impaciente que es, quiere asegurase de que no se marchan sin él, y eso que aún quedan dos horas.

- Y James acaba de salir persiguiendo a Lily…

- Si ¿Y? – No entendía como podía saberlo si continuaba mirando ese estúpido libro.

Entonces Remus le miró con los ojos llameantes de excitación.

- Estaba pensando en despedirte como mereces…

Sirius sonrió mientras su sangre saltaba, bullía y se alojaba toda en el mismo sitio.

- Maldito licántropo – murmuró mientras tiraba del brazo de Remus escaleras arriba.


	3. Y descubrir que te quiero

Gracias **celeste black** me alegro que te guste, y para que no llores actualizo antes de lo que pensaba... y si te gusta escribir anímate (esto es adictivo XDD )

* * *

**Y descubrir que te quiero**

Junto a las escaleras del séptimo piso, justo detrás de la estatua de Marceus "el Nigromante" hay un estrecho hueco, subiendo los treinta y cinco escalones que se encuentran se llega a una ventana desde la cual puede verse Hogsmeade los días despejados, pero está tan oculta entre arbotantes y contrafuertes que desde el suelo nunca dirías que hay nada más que una pared.

Remus la descubrió al poco de llegar al colegio, cuando aún no era amigo de sus compañeros de habitación y sentía que era un fraude, un engaño, que no tenía derecho a encontrarse allí por más que Dumbledore afirmase lo contrario.

Pero las cosas cambiaron y su vida se llenó de carcajadas y sonrisas, dejó de sentirse aislado del resto del mundo para pertenecer a un grupo. Desde entonces pocas veces había subido hasta allí, solo cuando su pena era mayor que su alegría, cuando el ser diferente, un hombre lobo, le asfixiaba tanto que necesitaba desesperadamente una razón para no abandonarlo todo y volver corriendo bajo las faldas de su madre, como cuando era pequeño. Solo que ahora no era tan pequeño y su madre no podía ayudarle.

Sentado en el dintel de la ventana miraba hacia fuera, para ser febrero el día era inusualmente cálido y un sol tímido asomaba entre las nubes, un sol de 20 W era lo máximo que se podía conseguir en aquella pequeña parte del mundo pero era agradable, reconfortante.

Desde la ventana se podía ver un mar verde de praderas y árboles surcado por ríos de hojas que se mecían con el suave viento. Y aunque a su alrededor todo desbordaba vida Remus se sentía triste, pequeño, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo solo.

No todos los días descubres que sientes algo más que amistad por tu mejor amigo. No todos los días te das cuenta de hasta que punto puedes llegar a ser diferente, tanto que cuando notas una diferencia más te sorprende, te aplasta contra el suelo como una pesada losa y te deja sin aire.

El día había empezado normal, uno de tantos, después del desayuno irían a Hogsmeade, a beber cerveza de mantequilla, comer chocolate y conseguir petardos explosivos en Zonko. Un sábado normal.

Pero mientras sentado en su cama esperaba que sus compañeros terminaran de prepararse algo ocurrió. Y ese algo fue que él salio del baño, con el pelo chorreando y la piel brillante por el agua, los ojos chispeantes de excitación por el nuevo día y una sonrisa que derretiría los polos, la antártica y una era glacial si la hubiere.

Todo en el era tan cegador como una estrella. Haciendo honor a su nombre. Sirius.

Y Remus se quedó paralizado, con la boca seca, sin aire, el corazón le dio un salto mortal y llegó hasta sus pies. Exhaló un jadeo y se levantó de golpe, como impulsado por un resorte.

Salió sin mirar atrás ni decir nada.

Y sus pasos le llevaron hasta allí mientras su mente seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas a la misma imagen.

- Así que es aquí donde te escondes…

_Vaya lobo estaba hecho si no podía oírle llegar, a él que era tan sutil como un elefante en un garaje…_ Le miró intentando convencerse que lo de antes no había pasado pero falló tan estrepitosamente que le dolió, porque al verle mirándole tan serio, con el jersey en la mano y la corbata sin anudar, el mapa en la mano y la mirada interrogante volvió a quedarse sin respiración mientras el corazón le palpitaba con furia.

- ¿Estás bien Lunático? – Lo dijo tímidamente, como si estuviese irrumpiendo en un sitio privado, en un santuario.

- Sí, no te preocupes. No es nada.

Sirius sonrió y sentándose a su lado le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Bien. Ahora cuéntame como encontraste este lugar…


	4. Todo el mundo tiene un secreto

Creo que agradecí los rw personalmente pero por si acaso GRACIAS :)

* * *

**Todo el mundo tiene un secreto**

Cuando James lo descubrió lo primero que pensó fue..., bueno cuando pudo salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y hacer que sus neuronas funcionasen de nuevo, lo que pensó fue _"normal"._

Estaba siendo un sábado como cualquier otro hasta ese momento, había dejado a sus compañeros tumbados plácidamente al sol de la tarde, junto al lago, en su árbol preferido. Y él había decidido que dar una vuelta en la escoba era lo mejor para pasar el rato, con el aire en la cara, a más velocidad de la que iba normalmente y serpenteando entre las torres del castillo.

Cuando estaba empezando a aburrirse vió a Peter hablando animadamente con una Hufflepuff de quinto que le sonreía y abrazaba. Sonrió. Pensando en lo callado que se tenía Peter aquello decidió ir a contárselo a los demás.

Seguían en el lago pero estaban de pie, Remus apoyado en el árbol y Sirius enfrente, de lejos parecía que discutían, una de esas peleas tan suyas con mucha pólvora y nada de balas.

Se iba acercando a ellos cuando escuchó algo que le hizo detenerse.

- ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

- James lo entenderá.

- Sí, pero le parecerá raro

- Eso seguro – le contestó con una mueca.

Y ahí fue cuando decidió parar ¿hablaban de él?, sospechoso, altamente sospechoso, y como Remus no parecía totalmente convencido en contarle lo que fuese de lo que estaban hablando paró en seco y les espió desde los arbustos.

- Pero si no quieres decírselo por otro motivo…

- No digas tonterías Lunático.

Entonces fue cuando pasó lo que James denominaría posteriormente como _"el mayor horror que he visto en mi vida, traumatizado estoy desde entonces"._ Remus levantó una mano y la puso en el cuello de Sirius y Sirius en vez de gritarle o soltar alguna de sus impertinencias se dejó caer y comenzó a besarle con una delicadeza totalmente impropia de él.

James estaba como hipnotizado, con los ojos fijos en ese beso que se volvía urgente y posesivo por momentos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no era una alucinación y que lo que veía era totalmente real le vinieron a la cabeza todas aquellas veces que de pronto desaparecían los dos y entendió porque le parecía tan natural. Sirius y Remus se complementaban de una manera asombrosa, desde primero se necesitaban y buscaban, no podían estar el uno sin el otro. Ira y templanza. Sosiego y energía.

Solo fue una décima de segundo pero realmente pudo "verlos", sintió que esa unión que compartían estaba por encima de todo y de todos, del colegio, de la familia incluso de ellos mismos.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en ellos y decidió salir de su escondite antes de que viese algo que realmente, realmente, realmente prefería ni imaginar.

Estaba a unos cinco pasos y ellos seguían besándose ajenos a que cualquiera podía pasar por allí y sorprenderles. James carraspeó y les dijo en tono de burla:

- Si preferís que venga más tarde… aunque si vais a seguir yo buscaría un lugar más íntimo.

Sirius y Remus se separaron de un salto antes que James terminase de hablar.

- Venía a contaros un cotilleo de Peter, pero el vuestro parece mucho muchísimo más interesante.

Remus bajó la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente, a Sirius le brillaban los ojos y tenía esa sonrisa perruna y satisfecha, abrazó a Remus por los hombros y dijo:

- Bueno, ya que Cornamenta ha saco el tema…


	5. Aún si son del aire me matan

Gracias por los rws sois un sol :)

**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape **¡¡tienes que enseñarme esa firma!!!! y gracias también a **Neyade** por avisarme de las comas (soy mala aún no lo he revisado...)

Espero que este también os guste.

* * *

**Aún si son del aire me matan**

Una cosa es la palabra en sí, algo abstracto, hay demasiadas y él, la mayor parte de las veces, las pronuncia por instinto, simplemente salen de su boca y normalmente siguiendo el camino más directo, sin pasar por su mente.

Siempre ha sido impulsivo, exigiendo inmediatez, el "aquí y ahora", vamos, el pensar antes de hablar nunca ha sido uno de los puntos fuertes de su carácter.

Pero otra cosa muy diferente es sentirlo.

Bajo la piel, en los músculos, en los huesos, en la punta de los dedos, como una descarga interior que lucha por salir en un estallido.

Al principio fue incomprensible, una sensación extraña a la que no sabía darle forma, pero que le hacía gruñir más de lo normal y mirarles con ese odio que todos esperaban de un Black.

Sólo James fue lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse a él y decírselo con una sonrisa franca y radiante.

- Tío, no les mires así. Pareces un novio celoso.

Intentó contestarle algo y alejarle pero la palabra seguía en su mente, "_celoso_", como si de pronto hubiese encontrado una explicación a su malestar.

Se levantó e hizo algo que jamás confesaría aunque le lanzaran miles de crucios y amenazaran con un adavra.

En la biblioteca consultó un diccionario.

De todas las definiciones que encontró hubo una que golpeó con fuerza como si hubiese salido del libro para decirle _"¿Lo ves?"_.

"_Sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona amada nos reste atención a favor de otra"_

Porque sabía que era imposible, ya que consultaba un simple diccionario muggle, pero juraría que una palabra destacaba sobre todas las demás.

_Amada_.

Salió de la biblioteca sin saber muy bien como, murmurando incongruencias, entró en la sala común como una flecha y agarrando el brazo de Remus, que hablaba tranquilamente con un compañero, lo sacó de un empujón sin decir una palabra.

Siguió tirando de un asombrado Remus hasta que este pudo soltarse en el pasadizo hacia Hogsmeade con un:

- ¡Basta Sirius!, o me explicas que te pasa o no doy un paso más.

Sirius le miró por primera vez a los ojos y no pudo encontrar nada que decirle. Simplemente se acercó apesadumbrado a él y estirando un brazo hasta su cuello le acercó besándole, con ansia, con una desesperación extraña, parecía que ese beso era el último de su vida.

Apoyó su frente en la suya y murmuró

- Joder Lunático… joder…

Remus sonrió y abrazándose a él le dijo

- Eres un tonto celoso Canuto.


	6. Puede que no duermas, pero soñarás

No soy capaz de esperarme un poco para actualizar... tengo tantas y tantas imágenes de ellos en mi cabeza... sería frustrante sino fuese maravilloso...

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Puede que no duermas, pero soñarás**

Sirius suspiró y dio otra vuelta en la cama, con esa serían ya tres noches las que conciliar el sueño le costaba un triunfo.

Y no se debía a pesadillas, o por estar con James planeando alguna de sus célebres bromas, era su cabeza, su mente, que no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas a las mismas preguntas una y otra vez.

¿Desde cuándo, cuándo habían cambiado sus sentimientos¿Cuándo empezó aquello a ser algo más que una amistad?

Si lo pensaba fríamente siempre había habido algo que le gritaba "mío" cuando él entraba en la habitación, pero de un tiempo a esta parte esa voz interior gritaba con más fuerza, necesitaba saber dónde estaba y qué hacía cada momento del día.

Aún podía recordar el primer día que se conocieron, niños de once años en el tren a Hogwarts, con el pelo chorreando por la lluvia, con ese aspecto enfermizo, delicado, y los ojos brillantes de excitación y miedo cuando le preguntó si podía sentarse en ese compartimento.

En ese instante supo que serían amigos, porque el perro que ya latía en su interior, no ladró y enseñó los dientes, sino que sonrió encantado al reconocer a un compañero de juegos.

Sus músculos se tensaron recordando cuando hizo aquella cosa. Esa cosa horrible que fue delatar su condición sin pretenderlo ante Snape. Aún puede notar la sensación de ahogo en el pecho, cuando no podía más que suplicar perdón y ver en los ojos de Remus una tristeza que jamás hubiese pensado que fuese capaz de provocarle él.

Pero Remus le perdonó, y aunque al principio fue difícil, volvió a ser todo como antes de que ocurriera, puede que incluso mejor, porque durante sus noches de insomnio a veces piensa que quizás, quizás justo en ese momento, fue cuando comenzó todo.

Porque él, intentaba con tanto ahínco que Remus le perdonase que pasaba horas y horas a su lado, sin otra cosa que hacer mas que observarle.

Así fue como aprendió todos sus secretos y manías.

Como que al desayunar, odiaba que untaran la mermelada con el cuchillo de la mantequilla, porque quedaban restos amarillos flotando entre las naranjas amargas (que era la que siempre comía), cómo, a veces, parecía muy concentrado en la clase del profesor Bins pero realmente estaba pensando en sus cosas, mirando al infinito sin dejar de hacer garabatos en su pergamino.

Que leía compulsivamente todo lo que cayese en sus manos y que aunque adoraba la poesía tenía cierta predilección por las novelas de aventuras muggles.

Era capaz de hacer cosas totalmente inexplicables para él, como mantener esa actitud tan calmada y serena aunque a su alrededor se librase una auténtica batalla y sonreír con los ojos, sin modificar su gesto, únicamente por sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cara.

Eran tantas las cosas que descubría cada día y tantas las que le quedaban por averiguar que se moría, literalmente¡se moría!, de ganas por levantarse de la cama y tumbarse a su lado para poder seguir observándole. Aunque siendo sincero le gustaría hacer algo más que mirar…

Volvió a suspirar y al darse otra vuelta se encontró con los ojos de Remus que le miraban diligentes.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada… no puedo dormir…

- ¿A ti también te afecta la luna? – le dijo sonriente.

"_No, me afectas tú" _

- Será eso… - le contestó en un susurro.


	7. Bajo la misma luna

Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que estaba concentrada en terminar las 10 palabras... poco a poco iré terminando los demás...

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Bajo la misma luna**

La primera vez que Sirius vio heridas abiertas y sangrantes en otra persona fue en Remus.

Estaban en tercer curso y le impactó muchísimo. Primero porque acababa de darse cuenta que la licantropía de su amigo no era un juego, ni tan divertido como le había parecido en un principio y segundo porque verle así a él, precisamente a él, que parecía tan débil, tan pequeño, tan necesitado de protección le pareció lo más injusto del mundo, más incluso que tener una madre como la suya.

Con el paso de los años la situación había mejorado un poco, gracias a que pudieron acompañarle, el lobo que habitaba dentro de ese frágil cuerpo se desesperaba menos y las heridas eran menos abundantes.

Aún así algunas veces que el lobo se rebelaba y Canuto se unía a su lamento aullando a la luna, maldiciéndola por hacer sufrir a su amigo.

Una madrugada en el sexto curso Sirius notaba como su sangre empezaba a hervir y espesarse por momentos, sabía lo que le pasaba pero no quería darle nombre, eso significaría asumir cosas para las que aún no se encontraba preparado.

Sentado en su cama con la espalda en la pared le miraba dormir, habían pasado ya dos días desde la última luna llena pero el cansancio aún podía verse reflejado en su cara. En ese perfil anguloso que hacía extrañas sobras a la tenue luz de la mañana. Miró la curva de su cuello con esa piel tan pálida y brillante, siguió bajando e imaginando dónde estaría su espalda bajo todas aquellas mantas y quizás se entretuvo demasiado en la curva de su culo porque cuando volvió a los ojos para empezar otra vez con esa rutina que era observar cada detalle de ese cuerpo hasta aprenderlo de memoria, estos le miraban intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

La suave voz le sobresaltó pero no hizo gesto alguno, solo siguió mirándole a los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

- La odio

- ¿Perdona?

- La luna. La odio. Odio que te haga eso.

Se iba enfureciendo con cada palabra y Remus no entendía el motivo, solo se hizo a un lado para permitir que se tumbara junto a él.

Todo el malestar desapareció igual de rápido que había llegado, a su lado parecía tan calmado que cerró los ojos para dormir otra vez. Los abrió de golpe al sentir una mano que le acariciaba la mejilla, su respiración se agitó acompañando a la de Sirius, la mano se detuvo en la nuca acariciándole entre el pelo pero en seguida le atrajo hasta apoyar su frente en la suya.

- No sabes como la odio.

- Sirius… pero…

No pudo decir nada más, su boca estaba siendo invadida por Sirius, por un beso ansioso, urgente, feroz.

Remus no podía pensar nada más que en eso, no estaba muy seguro si aún seguía dormido pero tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo único quería era que aquella sensación de ser absorbido por el mundo, arrastrado por Sirius, continuase.

Y continuo de la peor manera posible, o mejor, aún no lo sabía, porque la otra mano que se había mantenido apartada se introdujo por debajo de su cuerpo y agarrándole por la cadera le apretó contra el cuerpo de Sirius hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos.

Remus intentó separarse para coger aire y pedir una explicación de lo que fuese que estaba pasando pero Sirius parecía completamente ido, le desabrochaba el pijama mientras atacaba su cuello y en las cicatrices del pecho murmuraba frases entrecortadas a la vez que besaba y acariciaba.

- Por hacerte daño… por hacerte esto… no es justo joder… la odio…

Remus abrió la boca para hablar pero de ella no salió más que un gemido de placer.

Sintió la sonrisa de Sirius contra su pecho.

- ¿Sabes? deseaba hacer esto, no sabía cuanto hasta ahora.

Y continuó dando pequeños besos en cada marca dejada por la luna, intentando borrar el dolor con señales menos tangibles pero más profundas.

- Sirius – le contestó en un suspiro – si no paras… si no paras, no creo que pueda parar.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo quiero que pares? – le contestó con voz ronca mientras tiraba de los pantalones del pijama hacia abajo.

Puede que la luna reclamase una parte de Remus una vez al mes, pero el resto de los días era suyo, únicamente suyo, ya se encargaría él de que ese mísero día resultase insignificante.


	8. La estrella que me quería

Capítulo dedicado a **saandraah** por recodarme que les tenía "un poco" olvidados.

Lo escribí cuando nació mi sobrinita ( Erin sweetie, I love you), por eso es un poco- demasiado azucarado, aún así espero que os guste :)

* * *

**La estrella que me quería**

El día que nació Harry cualquiera que hubiese visto a Sirius habría pensado que él era el padre. Y no solo por los impacientes paseos de la sala de espera sino porque cuando salió en medimago se abalanzó contra él, bombardeándole a preguntas sin dejar que contestase ninguna.

Solo cuando oyó la voz de James diciendo "Todo ha ido bien. Es un niño" soltó los brazos del sonriente medimago y chilló como un energúmeno.

- ¡Un niño! ¿lo has oído Remus? ¡¡Tenemos un niño!! ¡Un niño!!.

Remus que se levantaba en ese momento sonriente para abrazar a James le dijo.

- Tu sentido de la propiedad siempre será un misterio Canuto.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Lily sonreía cansada y pletórica, James corrió a los pies de la cama mirándola embelesado.

- ¿Verdad que no hay nadie más hermoso en este planeta Remus?

Lily brillaba, la alegría y el amor que sentía en ese momento parecía no caberle dentro del cuerpo.

- Desde luego – dijo abrazando a su amiga – pero nunca he sido imparcial, ¿como te encuentras?

- Muy bien, ¿dónde está…

No pudo terminar de preguntar porque en ese momento entraba Sirius, cargado hasta las cejas de globos, flores, bombones y una cantidad indecente de muñecos de peluche.

- ¡Donde está! ¿Y nuestro niño? – giraba la cabeza hacia los lados como si el recién nacido tuviese la capacidad de jugar al escondite con él.

- "Nuestro niño" – rió Lily – está descansando, le traerán en media hora.

- Pues vaya…

Realmente a Remus no le sorprendía la actitud de Sirius, desde que le prometieron ser el padrino (y aquello fue en séptimo curso) hablaba de cómo le trataría, que nunca jamás sería parecido a como le trató a él su familia, que nunca estaría solo y siempre sabría cuanto le amaban tanto ellos como sus padres. Los últimos meses fueron una auténtica tortura, comprando cuanto juguete le gustaba y contando cómo le enseñaría a volar, a jugar al quiddich, que le contaría historias divertidas sobre los merodeadores y como habían disfrutado de ese colegio que aún sentía como su primer hogar. Por eso, para él, también era SU niño.

Y ahora que había llegado Sirius tenía una sonrisa permanente en la cara y no veía el momento de empezar a hacer todo aquello. Realmente nunca había sido muy paciente y esos nueve meses se le habían echo eternos.

Remus se sentó junto a él y agarrándole del brazo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Serénate Canuto. Tienes mucho tiempo para disfrutar de él, no hay que hacerlo todo en este instante.

Sirius enfurruñado cedía poco a poco, era un juego al que llevaban demasiados años jugando. Sirius a alterarse como si pudiese estallar por nimiedades y Remus calmándole con suaves caricias y palabras.

James y Lily les miraban sonrientes.

- Mira Lil, que tierno, Canuto está totalmente domesticado.

- ¡¡Chitón Pito Potter!! o le contaré a Harry que su padre tuvo que desnudarse para conseguir que su madre se dignara a mirarle.

- Pues yo le contaré que leías por las noches y que te encantaba estudiar.

- Pero eso… ¡es mentira!

- ¿Y? soy su padre y me creerá.

Siguieron un rato pegándose, dándose puntapiés y ligeros empujones, como si aún tuviesen diecisiete años.

De pronto la enfermera trajo al pequeño Harry y se lo dio a su madre. Sirius después de la que había montado no se atrevía a acercarse viéndole tan pequeño así que Lily le dejó a Remus que lo cogiera. Después de unas cuantas carantoñas miró a Sirius con el bebé en brazos.

- Siéntate Canuto.

Sirius obedecía como un autómata, cuando Remus puso al niño con cuidado entre sus brazos todos habían jurado que Sirius no respiraba.

Lily le sonrió enternecida.

- Muy bien Black, dejemos las cosas claras, nada de locuras como montarle en la moto ni enseñarle ninguna de tus bromas y sobre todo cuidadito con las palabras que salen de tu boca delante suyo ¿estamos?

Lily habría seguido pero hoy no era día para ser muy dura porque Sirius estaba tan emocionado que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Aquella tarde, increíblemente, Sirius permaneció en silencio, sentado en la silla observando como Harry dormía placidamente en su regazo y hasta que no vino la enfermera a llevárselo no hubo manera de despegarlo de sus brazos.


	9. Wind of changes

Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo y si tengo que ser totalmente sincera pensé que esta historia estaba terminada... mi agradecimiento a **Saandraah y **por recordarmelo, esto es expresamente para vosotras, porque me merezco un tirón de orejas por olvidar por un momento cuanto les adoro. Gracias chicas :)

* * *

**Wind of change**

Su vida cambió en ese momento.

En el mismo segundo en el que sus pequeños pies entraron en el compartimiento lo supo.

Su madre siempre le decía que con once años tenía que ser menos serio, más despreocupado, que ya tendría demasiadas ocasiones para angustiarse cuando fuese mayor pero no podía evitarlo, el hecho de mantener oculto un secreto de esa magnitud desde los cinco años le había forzado a ser reservado, tímido, con miedo a que la gente se acercase demasiado como para descubrirlo, con pánico a que le tuviesen tanto miedo que no se dignasen ni a acercarse. Y no quería eso, le gustaba el bullicio, las risas y los gritos aunque tuviese que verlos desde fuera, sin incluirse demasiado, lo justo para no hundirse en sus pensamientos y sentir lo maravilloso que era estar vivo. Marcado. Maldito. Condenado. Pero vivo.

Quizás fue eso, la risa escandalosa que podía oir incluso con las puertas cerradas, lo que le impulsó a traspasar aquella barrera. Eran tres chicos de su misma edad, tan diferentes entre si que se complementaban de una manera asombrosa. El más bajito, aún sonrosado por las risas miraba hacia el asiento de enfrente en una mezcla de temor y admiración, a su lado, como si nada fuese con él pero por eso mismo pareciendo absolutamente culpable otro chico moreno y con gafas intentaba contener las lágrimas por aguantarse la risa, mientras palmeaba condescendiente la pierna de su compañero de asiento.

- Eso es normal Peter, a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez….

- No, No, a mi nunca me …

Todos se giraron en ese momento para mirarle, sentía que se sonrojaba por momentos, que su ropa era demasiado grande y vieja y que por culpa de la lluvia todo él chorreaba como si hubiese estado nadando con ella. Se sintió pequeño, diminuto, ínfimo.

- H- Hola – carraspeó soltando aire - ¿están todos los asientos ocupados?

La sonrisa del chico de gafas le consoló fugazmente.

- No, pasa.

Y en ese momento le vio, ocupando más sitio del que su cuerpo de once años necesitaba, con el pelo alborotado, los ojos brillantes, y esa sonrisilla canalla que sería su perdición.

- Entra chaval, serás el cuarto mosquetero…

Muchos años después, cuando recordaban aquel primer encuentro, Sirius siempre decía que había sido el destino, que la magia fue lo que les unió en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, Peter asentía dándole la razón y James le llamaba "nenaza sentimental" pero en el fondo compartía su opinión.

Remus nunca se lo dijo, incluso cuando ya habían salido del colegio y los cuatro mosqueteros se convirtieron en cinco, las risas, pensaba, vuestra alegría me llevó a vosotros. Fuisteis el punto de inflexión, el cambio, ver la vida a través de vuestros ojos, asumir que mi condición no era sinónimo de soledad, descubrir que tenía derecho a ser feliz… no podía decirles eso, Peter se avergonzaría, James le abrazaría hasta dejarle sin aliento, Lily le regañaría como una madre protectora y amorosa y Sirius… Sirius se reiría en su cara, le llamaría licántropo maricón y cuando estuviesen a solas le atraparía entre sus brazos para susurrarle entre besos _"te quitaré esas tonterías de la cabeza a mordiscos" _.

Mejor no decir nada. Mejor mantenerlo ahí, dentro de su mente, no importaba mucho si fue el destino, la magia o Merlín en persona el que provocó ese acercamiento. Ellos fueron el motivo. Ellos.

Lo demás no merecía la pena saberlo.


	10. Something to remember

Sé que hace demasiado tiempo y que debería cerrar esta historia de una vez por todas pero me es imposible, cuando intento hacerlo hay "algo" que no me deja. Cada cierto tiempo me asalta una imagen que necesito contar, no puedo evitarlo.

No sé si quedará así para siempre o si añadiré más capitulos, eso lo deciden ellos.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**Something to remember**

Incluso estando transformado podía invocarlo.

Era el único recuerdo que nunca, jamás, dejaría que le robaran.

Los demás no importaban, los primeros años de su vida, cuando jugaba con su hermano en el jardín, cuando su familia aún no le había borrado y se sentía aceptado por ellos, incluso les permitió llevarse los primeros años del colegio, la sensación de ahogo y éxtasis la primera vez que puso un pié allí, las primeras gamberradas con James, las primeras chicas… todo eso no importaba. Pero ese instante tendrían que arrancárselo, si podían, un segundo antes de morir, porque de ningún otro modo les permitiría llevárselo.

No recordaba ya dónde estaban los demás, de dónde venían o porqué estaban solos, el caso es que caminaban despacio, sin prisa a última hora de la tarde, el sol calentaba su espalda de manera agradable y sus hombros se rozaban con cada paso.

Sabía que quería hacerlo, sabía que él quería que lo hiciese, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar ese paso por miedo a las consecuencias, a lo que significaría para su amistad.

Irónicamente fue por culpa del sol, uno de los últimos rayos perdidos de un día que estaba seguro, aunque no pudiera recordarlo, había sido fantástico. Ese rayo le dio de lleno en la cara mientras le miraba de reojo y fue tan esclarecedor como un _lumus_ en mitad de una negra cueva. Le cortó el paso poniéndose delante, se detuvo a dos milímetros de su rostro mientras el corazón le palpitaba furioso y desbocado. Fueron los dos milímetros más largos de su vida hasta que encontraron esos otros labios, tan suaves, tan ansiosos y tan temerosos como los suyos.

Fue en ese roce cuando lo supo, que ahí estaba su destino, que había llegado a casa.

Los dementores le ignoran cuando está transformado.

No saben que ese perro lanudo y negro como la noche tiene aún varios recuerdos felices, sobre todo uno, el más importante de todos, con el que mantiene la esperanza, por el que planea fugas inverosímiles y complicadas. Por el que triunfará en su huida.

Por su primer beso con él.

Por Remus.


End file.
